


Dinner For Two

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff tag but in spirit, Food, M/M, since thats kinda the heart of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: A late night dining routine that breaks from the pattern.Or rather,Yuzuru and Tori feed each other and enjoy it(Sounds weird but I tried my best)
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Himemiya Touri
Kudos: 13





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> One pfp later and I'm a ToriP...
> 
> On another note, really disapointed with the YuzuTori content so I made a little something to add to the collection that people will hopefully like

“Young master! Dinner is ready!” Yuzuru calls from the dining area, placing the food he had made down on a table. Tori who was merely staring at the window and watching people go by excitedly gets up from his spot and practically skips over to Yuzuru.

This had become a pattern between the two of them on nights where they weren’t too busy. They’d go down to the cafeteria area, and Yuzuru would use the kitchen to make a meal for his young master and himself.

While back in school days Tori would find himself trying to avoid Yuzuru’s cooking, he finally managed (with Anzu’s help) to convince Yuzuru to branch out his cooking a little more. Now Tori loved spending nights, just him and Yuzuru eating meals together, like this.

Sitting down in his chair, Tori expectantly looks toward Yuzuru, waiting for him to follow suit. There was another routine to their meal time, and what came to be one of Tori’s favorite things of the day.

Yuzuru does as he’s expected, sitting down and turning to the food. Grabbing his spoon, Yuzuru goes to get a spoonful of some of the corn soup he had made. Except he doesn’t go for his own bowl, but rather Tori’s.

With the now full spoon of soup, he turns to Tori, hand under the spoon in case any shall fall. “Aaaa~” Tori opens his mouth, knowing what comes next. Very carefully Yuzuru feeds him the soup, Tori making a hum at the taste, he does like corn afterall.

“How is it? Is it too your liking, I tried a new recipe that I think you would like,” Yuzuru asks as he removes the spoon from Tori’s mouth and readies another bite.

“Mmm! It’s really good!” Tori replies happily kicking his feet a little, opening his mouth again for Yuzuru to feed him more.

As Yuzuru turns around to get more, Tori quickly swallows what’s in his mouth to quickly shout “Wait!” 

Yuzuru turns around quizzically to see Tori with a spoon full of soup pointed directly at Yuzuru, “My turn!”

Yuzuru stared baffled at this sudden act, usually the nights would proceed as they had been for the whole night, Yuzuru feeding Tori, occasionally taking bites of his own, rinse and repeat. But this, this was different, this was not something the master should be doing with his butler.

“You’re probably thinking “Oh but a master can’t do this with his servant” right?” Tori guesses, “I know that it’s not “traditional” but I want to do it anyways, so… will you let me?”

Tori gazes at Yuzuru with his adorable puppy face, the one that has gotten him what he desires time and time again. Sighing in defeat, Yuzuru opens his mouth wearily.

Joyfully, Tori puts the spoon in Yuzuru’s mouth, just barely managing to not spill anything in his giddiness. In truth this had been something he wanted to try for a while, but Yuzuru was always so stuck on the idea that he was just merely a butler, it was hard to get him to let loose a little like this.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, it was actually kind of fun right!?” Tori asks excitedly.

Yuzuru swallows what’s in his mouth and almost, just almost, blushes at the absolutely ecstatic look on his master’s face. He nods, embarrassed at his own thoughts of wanting to experience that again. To his demise (or rather, to his benefit), Tori seems to have already prepared another spoonful for him.

The night goes on close to normal, just the two of them, enjoying dinner together. But this time with both parties feeding the other instead of just one. Though neither would say it, they both wished this could be a permanent change in the routine.

~~ The End ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this probably isn't that good, idk how to write food stuff without it being sorta awkward
> 
> But I tried my best and that's what matters right..?


End file.
